Max Chronicles: Little Pests
by Magsforever
Summary: Max has a surprise for Alec. Will he like it? Or will he flip out? Silly Max oneshot


Max has made the most amazing discovery of his young life. He had found a new pet, in the library of all places. The five year old had been looking for a book for Alec when it had moved in the shadows. He forgot about the book as he went to grab the animal. Now, it was tucked under his arm in an old box he had found.

"Hey, Hodge!" Max half whispered as he came down the stairs, "Look what I found!" Hodge looked up from his papers as Max skipped up to him.

"What's that?" he asked nervously, Max had a reputation for finding potentially dangerous things.

"I found a new pet!" Max exclaimed, "I'm naming her Ally!"

"Why are you naming her Ally?" Hodge asked.

"Because if Alec hadn't sent me to find that book for him I never would've found her, so I'm naming her after him!" Max said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

'What kind of animal is Ally?"

"Well, a spider, of course!" Max smiled widely.

"I don't think your brother wants a spider named after him..." Hodge said patiently.

"Why not?" Max said looking crestfallen. Hodge sighed heavily.

'Why don't you show Jace and Isabelle before you set Ally free?" he suggested. Max's smile returned.

"Alright, where are they?" he asked.

"Try the training room..." Max skipped happily out of the library toward the elevator. He wasn't supposed to go in there without his siblings, parents, or Hodge but when no one else was around he took it anyway. The training room door was propped open and Jace was in there studying his new seraph blade.

"Hey Jace!" Max called. "Guess what I found?" Jace looked worried, after all the last thing max had "found" had almost killed him.

"If it's another bee hive get it out of here."

"It's so much better than that, besides you overreacted about that." Max whined.

"I'm allergic, and you broke the hive at me feet, that's not an overreaction. So what did you find, kiddo?" Jace asked, placing the seraph blade and kneeling down to his level.

"It's a spider,I named her Ally, after Alec, if he hadn't sent me to find a book for him, I never would've found her!" Jace snickered.

"Have you showed Alec yet?"

"Hodge said I could only show you and Izzy..." Max explained. Jace smirked slightly.

"You should surprise him with it, after all who doesn't want a spider named after them?" Jace said.

"Alright, where is he?" Max asked suddenly very excited again.

"He's down in the kitchen, I'll take you down." Jace lead the small bespectacled boy toward the elevator. Isabelle was there when he arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as they approached.

"Max found a pet..." Jace smiled evilly.

"What kind of pet, Maxie?" Isabelle asked.

"A spider, I named her Ally after Alec." Isabelle giggled.

"Have you showed him yet?" she asked.

"That's what were going to do now..." Jace said. Isabelle made a face similar to the one Jace was making.

"I'll come with you!" Isabelle said as the elevator finally showed up. The three loaded on and quickly pressed the button. A few seconds later it stopped at their destination.

"Alec!"Jace and Max screamed at the same time. Alec peeked out from the kitchen.

"What do you two want?" he snapped.

"Come here!" Max squealed, "I wanna show you something really, really, cool!" Alec trudged over.

"Did you get me that book I asked for?" he asked the five year old.

"Well, I was looking for it but then I found something cooler!" Max exclaimed holding out his box. Alec took a small step back.

"Please, don't tell me it's another bee hive." he said.

"It's not, it's my new pet! Guess what I named her!" the boy said holding the box out further.

"Kaito?" Alec guessed randomly.

No! I named her, Ally, after you!" Max exclaimed. Alec smiled and took the box, knowing Max was a horrible liar. He started to open the box to take a look when a huge, hairy leg popped out of the half open top. Alec screamed and took off running. Max picked up the box and closed the lid.

"Alec!" he yelled, "Why did you drop her?" If Alec heard or not as he ran or not Max never knew. Alec slammed his fist into the elevator button and barreled in, slamming the door quickly behind him. By the time Jace and Isabelle were done laughing enough to follow Max toward the elevator they could hear Alec's hurried footsteps over head. The three quickly scurried into the elevator and went toward Alec's locked and rune covered door.

"Alec!" Max cried, "Why did you fun away from Ally, she really wanted to meet you!"

"Get rid of it!" Alec screamed through the locked door.

"Why?"

"Because spiders are not good pets, and it's huge!" Alec's voice squeaked at the end. Max sighed.

"No! If you don't come out I'm sending Ally in there with you!" Max threatened, his eyes flashed dangerously. A strangled sob came from the room. Suddenly, Hodge appeared.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Isabelle and Jace exchanged looks while Max smiled up at him.

"Jace and Izzy told he that Alec wanted to meet Ally so I brought her to him and he dropped her and ran up here like a baby!" Max yelled the last word toward the sealed door. Hodge shot a look at Jace and Isabelle.

"I'll deal with the two of you later, now max why don't you put Ally in your room and then we'll all go eat something. And Alec please stop trying to further barricade your door and come out here." he said. Max nodded and went to his room right next door and placed the box next to his bed.

"I'l be back soon, Ally, don't go anywhere!" he said as he raced back out of his room. As he left he saw Church sneak into the room. He continued over to the others who were waiting for him.

"Did you put that_ thing _outside?" Alec asked.

"No Ally's in my room, right next to yours!" Max said glaring at his brother. Alec paled. Before anyone could continue, Church, came out of Max's room dragging a large black object, with eight legs. Jace noticed first and elbowed Isabelle and gestured toward the cat. Isabelle's eyes flew open. Seeing this Max turned around just as the cat swallowed the spider.

"No!" He screamed and ran toward the cat, "Bad, Judas, Bad!" Jace snickered and Hodge gave him a look.

"Must you refer to Church as a Backstabbing Judas in front of him?"

"Because the boy deserves the truth!' Jace laughed. Max was kneeling on the floor where the cat had only seconds before devoured his pet. His shoulders were shaking slightly his face buried in hos hands. Alec walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Max, it's alright, we'll get you a new pet, do you want a puppy or maybe a frog?" Max shook his head harshly.

"I want my spider!"

"Fine, we'll look for a new one after dinner, I promise." Alec sighed. Max jumped up quickly and hugged his brother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he squealed. Isabelle laughed when she saw Max's dry face. Alec pulled back from his little brother and scowled.

"You tricked me!" he said shocked. Max smiled much like Jace and Isabelle.

"I didn't trick you, I simply made you think I was crying." With that he skipped over to the waiting elevator and pulled the grate closed behind him. "We'll look after I finish eating my nuggets!"


End file.
